1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus provided with a moving image capture function, a controlling program for the image capturing apparatus and a controlling method for the image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional high-speed camera apparatus is capable of high speed capturing of an image of a rapidly moving object so that the captured image can be reproduced in slow motion with high definition. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 06-22320, discloses a high-speed camera apparatus provided with first, second and third image sensors. The high-speed camera apparatus can capture images of a rapidly moving spherical object at short time intervals (frame rate), by sequentially and cyclically operating the first, second and third image sensors.
The above high-speed camera apparatus is capable of high-speed continuous image capture at a high frame rate; however, it is difficult to determine a preferable frame rate which corresponds to the moving velocity of the object. Therefore, when the high-speed camera apparatus captures a continuous image of a slowly moving object at a high frame rate, a large amount of image data, which is does not need to be stored, is generated, resulting in a shortage of memory. On the other hand, when the high-speed camera apparatus captures a continuous image of an object which is moving at velocity higher than the frame rate, an obscure image is stored.